


Chess, Sex, Love and You

by ppxyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chess, Chess player Jisoo, Drinking, Implied Different Sex Partners at times, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reporter Jeonghan, The Queen's Gambit au., Tournaments, smoking cigarettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppxyoon/pseuds/ppxyoon
Summary: Jisoo didn’t sure when and where exactly did he lose Jeonghan.When he won the title from the U.S. Open? When he went to the party afterward on the cruise ship and woke up in the next afternoon with a stranger on his bed without remember anything?Or when he soberly gave his first time to Jeonghan when the latter told him he didn’t interest in chess?Maybe… just maybe,He lost Jeonghan in between intense chess competitions and mesmerising sexes.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Chess, Sex, Love and You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by The Queen's Gambit. But it's not actually set in the exact time with the series and also the relationships. I only picked up the concept of playing chess in the tournaments and playing chess as a professional career. So basicallly, It's just the story about chess, sex, love and someone special.

Jisoo Hong walked out the competition hall glamorously with the wining grin never left his beautiful face and the title he can secure, which will be written as a second time before his name in the newspaper, ‘The U.S. Champion’.

It’s surprising that somewhere inside Jisoo’s heart knew that he can keep this one.

He surely can.

He’s gifted. He’s blessed.

He studied. He practiced. 

He only slept for two hours before playing the final matches.

“It’s a nice game.” 

“It’s an excellent game, Wonwoo.” Jisoo corrected. “What bring your here?”

“ _You_.”

Jisoo gave the man in neat suit and tie a skeptical look.

Certainly, Wonwoo was here because of _him_. But not because of _him_. There must be something that the younger, who Jisoo knew apparently by encountering in numerous chess competition in their hometown, wanted to get his help. Or maybe, he came to offer help.

“Yes. I came all the way from New York to Ohio because of you.” The taller guy confirmed. His two hands were in his pockets. As far as Jisoo’s memory served him right, Wonwoo gets cold easily. And, this time of the year in Ohio is getting colder.

“Did you miss having sex with me that much?” Jisoo giggled when the younger’s face reddened because of his word. He walked closer to Wonwoo so as to lower his voice. “Even I’m drunk, I’m still better than others huh?”

“Stop talking about sex in public, would you?” 

“Okay.” He chuckled gently. “What do you want me to do or what can I help you?”

“After the party that they’re going to throw for celebrating your title, come meet me at nine.” Wonwoo lift his hand from his coat’s pocket to hand the Champion a piece of paper, address was written on it. “I will drive us home.”

“What?”

“You heard it right.”

“Why … ” Jisoo looked at the paper in his hand. It’s of a hotel nearby. “Why did you offer me a drive?” He asked with his voice dipped with prima donnas. “Why even I need a drive at the first place?”

“You need practice.”

“Hmmmm.” 

Wonwoo sighed. He may knew Jisoo better than he knew his own hands. The U.S. Champion in front of him is stubborn. The most stubborn yet the most daring person he has ever seen in his life. Not surprise that everyone let his stubborn passed so easily.

He’s stubborn.

But he loves to win.

A smart one can do the math.

“If you want to win the competition in Paris, you need a good practice.” Wonwoo suppressed his smile that almost lit up on his face when he saw the doe-like eyes lit up with interest. Jisoo’s stubborn but not foolish. He knew he lacks a lot. Even he’s not quite admit it. “A great one, to be specific. With someone who’s actually better than the one you beat in our town before getting here.”

The piece of paper in Jisoo’s hand was kept into his long coat’s pocket, much to Wonwoo’s satisfaction. It’s great that he did voice the keyword ‘win’; otherwise, that piece of paper may be scattered on the floor after he turned around.

“So, you’re offering yourself?” The champion stepped closer to close their gap until they were only centimetres away. Jisoo’s index finger traced along the seam of Wonwoo’s neat suit, eyes trailing along his slender’s finger. “To help me win another championship?”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo exhaled deeply and stepped backward to retain the gap between them. Jisoo’s present was not intimidating. It’s alluring, inviting him to get closer, to dug in deeper, to give the champion what he wants.

He gave it once or twice. 

He will not give it anymore.

“I offered myself to help you practice. You tended to play with ears not with actual strategy.” Wonwoo pointed out something he believed Jisoo already knew. “It’s great that it made you come this far. But you may not get anywhere further if you don’t read.”

“I read tons of book, Wonwoo.” Jisoo sounded irritated.

“Not that one I will lend you.”

“Are you sure?” The champion quirked his beautiful arced eyebrow in a mocking way, which surprisingly, Wonwoo got used to it.

“Sure.”

“See you at nine, tomorrow. And forget about sex.”

“Too bad. I like yours.”

Wonwoo scoffed. “Not as much as you like his.” He regretted saying that one second later when he saw the darling deer-like champion bit his lower lip. “This time don’t drink too much, Jisoo.”

Jisoo laughed lightly.

“I’m not easily drunk.”  


“I know.” Wonwoo waved his hand one last time. He got into the car, started the engine and drove away, leaving Jisoo alone with a piece of paper in his pocket and cigarettes in his other.

It’s getting colder but the sky was clearer.

He needed something to get him hazy.

Jisoo nipped one end of a cigarette and lit the other end with his lighter. Well, not actually his, yet the owner didn’t tell him to give it back so he planned to keep it until he tells him to.

There’ll be that day right?

We’ll meet again and he will tell him to quit smoking.

Right?

Right, _**Jeonghan**_.

Jisoo stared blankly at the night view in front of him. It’s beautiful, bright with synthetic neon and not-so-neon lights, cold and lonely.

Just like him.

He blew a cigarette in his hand to the cold air. Before he lit up this one, he drank five, or maybe six, bottles of wine, beer and champagne. So, his head is quite hazy. As hazy as he wanted it to be. As hazy as he wished it could be.

Jisoo let out a deep sigh after moving away from the side of the ship. He’s afraid he might fall into the water.

He wasn’t hazy.

He was dizzy.

Owing to substantial amount of the alcohols in his blood, nicotine in his breath, loud noises and waving cruise, if he cannot find somewhere to sink himself in in the next couple of minutes, he might collapse here on the floor. In his suit, bow-tie, cigarette in his hand and champagne in his other. 

With the title ‘The U.S. Champion’ he hold as well.

Pathetic.

“ _Don’t drink too much_.” 

Wonwoo’s concerned voice echoed in his brain as if to remind him what he just had done.

He normally did not get drunk with just five bottles of wine, did he?

Jisoo closed his eyes as he felt the ground was shaking—when actually it was his legs. 

Shit.

His world was spinning.

“Even you can drink more than that, you shouldn’t drink both wine and beer at the same time.” This was not Wonwoo voice. It’s softer, sharper and nearer like the speaker was really close to his ear; yet, it was so far away that he couldn’t figure it out who was speaking.

Jisoo fell into someone’s embrace instead of the cold wooden floor of the cruise. He felt the fabric of silk suit against his skin, the smell of luxurious perfume that washed away the nicotine in his lungs and the warmth that hold him tightly to keep the champion standing.

It’s nice. 

Jisoo wanted to open his eyes to saw who was the owner of all these sensations he got. But his head was hurting and his world was still spinning. He exhaled and passed out in the man’s embrace.

“Didn’t I tell you?” 

Jisoo heard this before, both the warning and the voice.

‘ _Yes. You did_.’ 

He answered in his mind before the world was plugged out.

_ “Do you always drink this much?” _

_ Jisoo looked at the hand that stopped him from conveying liquid through his mouth with confusion. “What?” _

_ “I think you have drunk too much for tonight, Jisoo.” _

_ “I have had more, Jeonghan.” _

_ “You shouldn’t. You know?” Jeonghan forced his hand to put down the bottle of liquid. “It’s not good for your health.” _

_ “It’s just occasional. I don’t drink like this all the time.” _

_ Jeonghan retreated his hand which was on Jisoo’s hand on the bottle. He sighed and turned to drank from his own bottle. He’s still on his second. While Jisoo’s now on his fifth. _

_ Jisoo looked at the man who sat next to him in the small bar near their campus. He got a perfect figure. Handsome face, arc eyebrows, curved lip, dark eyes, soft but deep voice. He’s also smart. Jeonghan got straight A for last semester, which Jisoo always wished he could get the same. _

_ Maybe, he was not good at study. He was only good in playing chess. _

_ “When was the U.S open again?”  _

_ “A couple of weeks.” _

_ Jeonghan quirked his eyebrows in disbelief. “It’s near, isn’t it? Why are you here spending all of your save-up money getting yourself drunk at the cheap bar?” He looked confuse even more when Jisoo lit up a cigarette without answering. “Don’t you need to study? Like reading books, reviewing matches, coming up with strategies. Something serious chess players do?” _

_ “I did.” _

_ “You did?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Okay. Good for you.”  _

_ Jisoo blew smoke rings in front of him. The silence fell between them. Then, he heard a familiar sound of lighter so he turned to face Jeonghan who had the same cigarette between his lip. _

_ How in the world that Jisoo would like it to be his tongue instead. _

_ Maybe he was drunk. _

_ Or maybe not. _

_ He had to see this again when he was sober enough. _

_ “Have you ever played chess?” _

_ “No.” Jeonghan blew the smoke rings the same way Jisoo did earlier. “No offence. But I’m not a fan of it.” _

_ “Have you ever watched?” _

_ “I don’t even know the rules or how the pawns work. So … .” Jeonghan chuckled charmingly. “Never.” _

_ “Watch me play.” _

_ Jeonghan lit another cigarette. “In the U.S open?” _

_ “No. Not that one.” _

_ “Wonwoo told me to win him before I go to Ohio. I’m scheduling the match.” _

_ “Okay.” He put down the cigarette and kissed Jisoo gently on the lip in the mid sentence. “Schedule it to be after my history’s class next week.” _

_ Jisoo blinked. _

_ Did he … _

_ Did Jeonghan just kiss him? _

_ “Are you with me, darling?” Jisoo blinked again. Jeonghan looked so attractive in his loose shirt and slack and messy hair with two bottles of beer in front of him and a cigarette in his hand. _

_ “Yea— Yes.” _

_ “Good.” _

_ “See you then.” He stood up and gave the last unburnt cigarette in his pack to Jisoo. “My treat.” _

_ “Compensate for the kiss?” _

_ Jeonghan turned back to him with a smirk on his face. Attractive. _

_ “Should it be?” _

_ “I thought you always want me to kiss you.” _

_ “You’re not wrong.” Jisoo grabbed the bottle. “Good night.” _

_ “Don’t drink beer when you drank tons of wine.” _

_ “?” _

_ “Night, baby deer." _

Jisoo woke up with headache in the inflammatory room on the cruise. There was no one around him. Not even the lady who should be here all the time. Only him, the vacant bed next to him and a piece of paper on the bed desk.

‘ _Congratulations on your wining_.’ 

The message was simple and short. The handwriting was messy. The paper was messily fold too. 

This must be from the man who saved him from planting face on the floor. 

Jisoo looked at the handwriting on the paper again. He never saw Jeonghan’s handwriting before so he was not sure if this was his or it just his hopeful mind that wished it was his.  


To be honest, Jisoo actually could not remember how it felt when Jeonghan hold him. It’s not that long but it was replaced by different embraces thought out the times.

He got up and fold the paper neatly before putting it inside of his suit. It’s about 1 am now. The cruise should be near its port. 

He will have a good sleep at his room, get some coffee in the morning and go meet Wonwoo at nine.

Maybe he should message Wonwoo to prepare an aspirin for him.

He shouldn’t drink both beer and wine.

He shouldn’t drink too much.

If he had not been this drunk, he would have seen the man’s face, he would have known if Jeonghan had been here with him the whole time.

He should quit both drinking and smoking soon.

“You’re late.” Wonwoo greeted him from afar. How could that chess-player know that it was Jisoo? Maybe he looked familiar.

“Sorry.” He breathlessly replied. He didn’t walk fast as he didn’t fully awake. His head was still spinning and ached a little, even it was lesser than last night when he collapsed on the floor— or should he say in someone’s embrace?

“Don’t be. I knew you drank too much last night.” The one who offered to drive him back to New York unlocked the door. Before getting in to his car, Wonwoo handed him a small tin foil.

“What?”

“Aspirin.”

Wow.

“I knew you need it.” Jisoo brushed off the emphasis on the word ‘need’ instead of ‘want’ in Wonwoo’s mocking tone. “And please don’t vomit during the ride.”

The champion got in the car at the passenger seat. 

“I would rather take the train.”

Wonwoo glared at him furiously. “Are you that _drunk_?”

“Yeah.” He admitted. No need to hide it anymore. Even he did try to lie, Wonwoo would find our in a minute of two, just by looking at his hangover face. Besides, he would like to owner of the car to be prepared.

“More than last year?” 

The sound of engine started made Jisoo felt nauseous. It surely be a long ride. One of the longest ride he’s ever had. Not that New York is far. It’s because he wasn’t feeling well.

“Not quite. But still … ”

Wonwoo shifted the gear. Jisoo side-glanced the younger. He knew that Wonwoo was listening but he wasn’t sure he should let it slipped though his lips.

Eventually, it did.

“I thought I saw _him_.”

He hold his breath when he saw the younger paused for a second.

“If we’re talking about the same **him** , that **him** has been in L.A. the whole time busying with his internship and things. It took him more than couples of hours to be here in Ohio. Let alone getting on the same cruise as you.” 

This was one of the longest sentences Jisoo has heard from his friend— he thought that we are friend, didn’t we? The first longest sentence he heard was when Wonwoo complained about him bringing Jeonghan to watch their practice matches, yeah matches, and ending up kissed Jeonghan almost every time his turn was finished. 

The second one was when Jisoo completely—emphasis with bold— drunk at the party after wining the title ‘U.S. Champion’ last year. In which, Jisoo was also not sure if it was for the drinking for for the sex he had.

This is the third.

“Then, I can conclude to you that I was that drunk.”

“Or, you just missed him.” 

Jisoo gasped at the sudden conclusion which is strangely sound feasible.

“Take the pill, have some sleep and send me signal before you vomit in my car.”

And he did what he told.

He didn’t need to be told twice like what whoever it is, but he hopefully it was Jeonghan, told him on the cruise before he passed out.

Jisoo closed his eyes and let his body rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered story. Not that long actually. I will update the next chapter when I finish writing. Please look forward to it.


End file.
